A very wide variety of devices with differing device capabilities may connect to a communication network at various times and for various purposes (for example, a sensor periodically transmitting small amounts of data to a computing device). A network that includes such devices is sometimes referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT). IoT devices are used in both residential and commercial settings. Residential IoT devices can include smart appliances, smart thermostats, personal/medical monitors, alarm systems, etc. IoT devices are typically small in size, with limited battery power and communication range.